The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transferring a color image with the tone represented in pixels arranged in a matrix shape.
Previously known techniques for acquiring an image having a tone in a fused-type thermal printer includes a density pattern method and a dizzer method. The tone representation in these methods have generally used a fattering dot type, a Bayer type and a spiral type of a tone threshold matrix table. FIG. 25 shows a fattering dot type pattern in which red is represented by a tone threshold matrix. In the pattern shown in FIG. 25, one pixel consists of 6 yellow (Y) dots and 6 magenta (M) dots, and each dot is displaced in the vertical direction. Additionally, there has been the JP-A-61-113363 as a known technique of reducing color unevenness using the threshold matrix.